


Let Her Go

by Atharian



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damon has a daughter, Gen, Goodbyes, Loss of Parent(s), One Shot, Parent Damon Salvatore, Pre-Series, Selfless Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atharian/pseuds/Atharian
Summary: “I can’t be selfish with you, il mio cuore (my heart). And it’s because I can’t be selfish, that I have to let you go.”
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Original Child Character(s), Damon Salvatore & Original Male Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd one shot. This is set around 2002. Completely popped into my head out of the blue, but it is inspired by an an Idea i'd previously began writing in 2010 with the concept of Damon having a child and that child being a closely guarded secret between Damon and the Campbell family (yes, there is a Supernatural hint there).
> 
> Also this idea came about before Damon hated Lily for abandoning him and Stefan. I'm in the middle of a re-watch of the show so anything Lilian Salvatore related is from clips i've seen on YT and TVD wiki.

_She’s so small_. That was the first thought that registered in Damon Salvatore’s mind as he stood over the clear baby cot containing the three hour old baby girl. His daughter; born with the aid of magic. The same magic that had led to her mother dying an hour after delivery. Taking in the baby’s delicate features with icy blue eyes, Damon didn’t look away as he was joined by a dark haired man who looked older than the eternal 25 year old.

“Damon.” The man acknowledged as he took in the slumbering newborn. “She’s beautiful.” He murmured, so as not to disturb the little one.

“Christopher.” His eyes continued to drink the baby in, Hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket. Despite having been here for a while, he had yet to pick the child up - despite encouragement from medical staff and the members of Piper Campbell’s family. “Yeah, she is.” _I don’t deserve her, Piper_.

“Have you considered what you’re going to do now?” The older man asked, deciding to get to the point.

The loss of his baby sister felt like an open wound, his croaking voice a testament to the tears the normally guarded man had shed when the news of Piper’s death had come. Damon has disappeared to the baby unit as soon as the doctor had gone; missing the conversations had between Christopher, his wife Melinda, and father, Mackland. The vampire had become apart of the Campbell’s lives since Piper had brought him back with her from college; after an initial icy reception, a truce had formed for Piper’s sake - especially after she made them aware of the miracle pregnancy and the acknowledgment of Damon being the child’s father.

Damon’s eyes left the baby for the first time, allowing Christopher to see the underlying emotions in the vampire’s eyes - revealing his humanity had not been turned off like they had suspected,as a glimmer of a tear was noticeable in the artificial light. Christopher swallowed at the sight, so used to the younger mans sarcasm and indifference. Turning his eyes back to the baby, Damon left the question hanging in the air for several minutes.

“Are you asking me to leave?” He asked at last, his voice void of emotion as he fisted his hands in his pockets; the urge to brush his hand across the little girls curled digits coming as a surprise to the vampire as the baby open and closed her hands in sleep.

“I’m asking what you’re going to do, Damon.” Christopher corrected. “Are you going to stick around and be here for her - or are you going to walk away?”

With inhuman speed, Damon had Christopher Campbell pinned to a wall in seconds after the question passed his lips; Damon’s arm digging into the mans Oesophagus, causing him to bring his hands up in an attempt to loosen the strangling hold.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” The vampire snarled, his blue eyes revealing a mixture of rage and grief.

While Piper had originally been a means to an end while he passed through; things had changed and over a year later he was still in the same place - his mission to find a way to get Katherine Pierce out of the tomb in Mystic Falls had been put on the back burner when Piper had announced her miracle pregnancy and identifying Damon as the child’s biological father (something which should have been impossible). The child would be a hybrid of some kind- that alone made her a target should news get out of her existence; adding magic into the mix had just been something Damon didn’t want to think about, wondering if the child would gain something else than what she was inheriting from her parents. Damon had - for the first time in several decades - blended into normal human life when he made the decision to stick around and be there for the woman he felt love toward for giving him a gift of something he never thought he’d have since being turned over a century before. But now the child was here, and Piper wasn’t - the situation had blindsided all discussions they’d previously had in approaching the child’s upbringing.

“What I feel about you isn’t apart of this discussion.” Christopher shot back as Damon had eased his grip enough for the other man to push him away. “Morgan’s well-being is.”

_Morgan_. Morgan Lily Campbell was the name they had decided on given Piper’s surety of the child being a girl; It was an honour to both of their mothers. She couldn’t take Damon’s name - it would be too dangerous, they’d both agreed on that. Anonymity kept the child safe - and Damon needed her to be safe.

Damon let out an uncharacteristic sigh as he stepped away from the other man and walked back over to the clear cot; this time allowing himself to brush the back of his finger over the curled digits of the youngsters tiny hand. The momentary connection brought with it a sense of peace and Damon felt his anger ebbing away. Hearing Christopher return to the cot at a much slower gait, Damon licked his dry lips before speaking; surprised that Morgan hadn’t been roused by his actions of moments ago.

“She’s not safe with me.” He admitted honestly with hesitance lacing his voice. He glanced up at Christopher who remained silent as his grey eyes took in the younger mans (the vampires) sudden display of vulnerability. _He loves her_ , Christopher realised - perhaps for the first time, as Damon considered his next words. “And me sticking around would put a target on her. I’ve made too many enemies.” _I can’t be selfish with her_.

Christopher nodded in understanding, as he found himself gaining respect for the Vampire. The Campbell’s had held the knowledge of the Supernatural world for generations; they hunted them - but their tactics has become more subtle over the years. Christopher had his own reason for hating vampires in particular due to an earlier hunting experience; he had placed his hate on Damon because the other had been convenient when his intention to stick around for his sister had become clear.

But as Damon allowed his humanity to bleed through his usual cold indifference - to show an act of selflessness in the name of keeping a baby, his child, safe - Christopher made a decision. Mackland wouldn’t like it, but in this moment, he didn’t care.

“She’ll be safe with us.” Christopher assured quietly, as he turned his eyes to Morgan. “But we will never stop you from seeing her, if you want to be apart of her life.” He offered the lifeline. “Melinda and I will take good care of her.”

Damon turned to Christopher and gave a silent nod of acceptance. He couldn’t argue; Christopher and Melinda couldn’t have children of their own, they’d been trying for as long as Damon had known them and even before then. They’d be good parents. The lifeline Christopher offered was also a tempting; the chance to be apart of his daughters life If only for short periods. Apart of him wanted to take that lifeline, - but the other part of him knew that his leaving would hurt Morgan, as much as it would hurt him. He couldn’t do that to either of them.

“It’ll be better for her if I’m not.” Damon replied hoarsely. “Better for everyone.” He added with a hint of conviction. “But,” he added, his voice stronger as he came to a decision. “If she needs me, I will be there.” He promised.

“I know.” Damon knew he meant it.

“Can you give me a few minutes with her?” _Before I leave_. Christopher nodded, as he placed his hand on Damon’s shoulder and squeezed gently, before leaving the quiet room.

Now alone, Damon allowed the tear that had been threatening to fall, slide down his pale cheek. Moving carefully, being mindful of his strength, Damon gently lifted Morgan into his arms for the first (and last) time; the motion of carefully holding her to his chest while watching her head returning like an old memory of when he had first held Stefan. Her weight surprised him; the doctor has said she was premature (as well as slightly anaemia) - but holding her now, Damon couldn’t help the feel of relief at knowing that despite that, she was healthy.

“Hey Morgan,” he whispered, as he took her tiny hand into his own. “I’m your dad.”

The word felt alien to him, while - at the same time - it felt like a piece fitting into place. Once again, he felt a rush of peace holding her; the kind of peace he hadn’t felt in over 100 years. It was as if they had a connection; which, he supposed - in some ways - they did. Taking in the light fuzz of blonde on the child’s head, Damon’s eyebrows rose. Blonde hair, the complete opposite to either of her parents; but similar to Stefan’s shortly after his birth before it had gotten darker with age. It was a weird thing, comparing his daughter and brother as babies - he wondered if his mother had similar thoughts when seeking similarities between parent and child.

“I’m sorry I’m not going to be around.” He continued, his voice never leaving its whisper, his brow furrowed with emotion - as another tear escaped and landed on Morgan’s tiny digits. “But believe me when I tell you, it’s easier this way.” He pursed his lips for a moment; his soul laid bare in these quiet moments. “I’m not a good person, Morgan. I’ve done some... bad things.... in the past, things I’m not proud of.” He confessed as he ran his hand over her soft cheek. “And I don’t want those bad things to catch up with you. Because you deserve to grow up happy and healthy with people who love you unconditionally - and you wouldn’t be happy with me.”

Tears had slowly begun to slide down Damon’s cheeks as he spoke. He knew that the moment he left here, he’d flip the switch and turn off his humanity - just as he had done when he’d left Enzo in that cage in 1958. It was the only way he was going to be able to walk away and not feel like his heart was shattering.

“I can’t be selfish with you, _il mio cuore_ (my heart). And it’s because I can’t be selfish, that I have to let you go.” He bent his head to place a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead. She’d wake soon; how he could be sure of it, he didn’t know. “But even though I’m not there, I promise that you will never be alone. If you need me, I’ll be there - in a heartbeat.”

Bringing her closer to his chest, Damon allowed himself time to just hold Morgan. The baby’s unique scent tickled his senses, as did the blending scent of himself and Piper that lingered on Morgan’s skin. Their scents would fade, leaving only Morgan’s - but, just for a moment, Damon imagined Piper was still alive and with them.

“Your Mom would have loved you,” Damon murmured; opening eyes he hadn’t realised had closed to find himself lost in a pair of newly opened blue orbs. They took his breath away. _She’ll have your eyes_ , Piper had said once. He hadn’t believed her, but she’d known - somehow she’d known. The baby hadn’t made a sound upon her awakening, but the tight grip she had on his forefinger surprised him. He hadn’t felt her latch on.

“I love you, Morgan.” He choked out, as the baby began to shake his finger as she began to wriggle; her eyes never leaving his as if knowing his thoughts. It was scary how she looked through him. “I will always love you.”

_But I have to let you go._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. It's been a while since I've written for TVD and i'd like to know if it would be a story idea that anyone would be interested in me continuing.


End file.
